Popcorn
by Alex0007
Summary: Max and Fang get Nudge a movie. What will Max, Fang, and Iggy get into when the kids aren't around? Two-shot. T because the books are and I'm parinoid. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: JP owns Max and the Flock, not me. *cries***

**POPCORN – Part 1**

**(Max's POV)**

"Please, please, please, please, pu-leeeaze!!!!!!" Nudge begged.

I guess, in the end, and though I will deny all claims to saying this, it was technically my fault. Nudge had recently decided to turn twelve. For her birthday, I got her The Titanic. I figured that she would enjoy a sappy romance movie. I didn't think that she would want to watch it with the Flock.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Fine!" She had been begging _forever_! "One condition. You have to get the boys to watch with us."

"Yes!" She exclaimed before running off to find them.

I knew it was coming. I knew to expect it. Three, two, one.

"MAX!!!" Iggy and Gazzy exclaimed. I heard nothing from Fang. A moment later, they were all standing in the living room glaring at me.

"Hey, it was your idea to get her the DVD," I pointed out. Well, actually, it was my idea to get _that_ DVD. His was just to get _a_ DVD… Any who, I didn't need to emphasis that. I added, "I'll make popcorn."

20 minutes and eight bags of popcorn later, we were all seated around the TV. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were all reclined on the main sofa. Iggy occupied the rocking chair, reclined of course, and Fang had stolen my seat. He was sprawled out across the loveseat.

"Fang." I started.

He looked up, expressionless, but I could see in his eyes. "Yes?"

"Move."

He smirked. "Why?"

I tried to think of a good reason. I drew a blank. He already had popcorn; I couldn't hold that over him over...

Then it hit me. "Because if you don't, I'll have to sit on you."

He smirked again. "How is that a threat?" I glared, but plopped down on his lap. He smirked and put an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. I just looked at him. He raised an eyebrow. I pulled his arm off of me, and sat up. He then placed both of his arms around me and pulled me back again. I almost growled.

"Can we just watch the movie?" Nudge asked impatiently.

"Don't worry! I'm here. We can press play now," Total exclaimed as he, Akila, and three of their annoying offspring ran into the room. They hopped up onto the main couch with Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. She pressed play.

"Finally!"

I, for one, thought that the movie was a little corny. The whole forbidden love thing was a little unrealistic. If Rose and Jack loved each other, then who gives a crap about what other people think?

Iggy had grown tired of this movie, but he didn't leave. He didn't want to hurt Nudge's feelings. He had rolled over to his side… facing away from me. I had reasons to think that he was making something of the bomb variety, but I was too lazy to go and find out. Nudge and Angel were still completely engrossed with the film. Gazzy, although he was trying to hide it, was also watching intently. Fang had grown bored, just like Iggy, and he had turned me around so we were facing each other. When he did this, I was confused as to why, but I wasn't complaining. He then wrapped his wings around me. They were a _lot_ softer than the blanket I had been using, and they were warmer, too. I ditched the blanket. My head was resting right above his heart, and I could hear every beat. Empty popcorn bowls were on the floor.

I will never admit to this again, but I cried a little when Jack died at the end and Rose still did everything that he wanted her to do. Fang teased me a little, but I slapped him. Angel, Nudge, and even Total were bawling. Gazzy let a few tears escape, which highly amused me.

"No! Jack! How could you die and leave her!" a voice exclaimed. Was it Angel? No. Was it Nudge? No. Was it Fang? I wish. It was Iggy. Maybe he was paying attention after all…

I ushered the younger three off to bed before turning to Fang and Iggy. "Are you guys up for another movie? Preferably one with a little less romance?"

They both nodded, so I left to go make more popcorn as they picked the movie. When I returned with the two bowls (Fang and I can share, right?), the boys were arguing about the movie. One held _Wolfman_, and the other held _Twilight_. Could you guess who picked what?

"Really Iggy? _Twilight_?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"This isn't _Twilight_. It's _Stepbrothers_." He sounded as confused as I was.

I raised my eyebrows. "Sure," I agreed sarcastically. "I'm picking the movie." I walked over and picked up the movie I wanted to watch. I popped it into the DVD player before they could see the title. I walked back over to the loveseat and plopped down on Fang again, bringing the popcorn with me. Iggy grabbed the other bowl and took the big couch.

As the title, _The Proposal_, flashed across the screen, I heard the complaining of Fang. He told Iggy, who then followed suit. The first half of the movie went fine… until I started to nod off. Fang, of course, pulled me in closer to him and started to rub between my wings, further sending me into the world of the unconsciousness. Pretty soon, I was fast asleep…

… Until the popcorn hit my head.

I shot up, nearly pulling Fang's wings off in the process. I'd been using them as my makeshift blanket again. I looked around and saw Iggy silently laughing. I glared, and then chucked a handful of popcorn at him.

"What?" he asked angrily as the popcorn hit his head.

"Why did you throw popcorn at me!?!" I demanded.

He looked to me, genuinely confused. "When?"

"Just now…" I trailed off and looked at Fang. He was watching the movie, but I could see amusement in his eyes.

_Oh, two can play at that game_, I thought angrily. I grabbed the bowl of popcorn and dumped it over Fang's head.

His emotionless mask fell as he portrayed the surprise I know he felt. He looked to me, and then he started to pelt the spilt popcorn at me.

"Fang! Stop!" I whisper-yelled, trying not to wake up the kids. Iggy, not wanting to miss out on the fun, turned and started to pelt popcorn at me, too.

I screamed playfully, but tried to jump up. Fang, unfortunately, had put his free arm in a death grip around my waist.

"Guys! Stop," I laughed.

I turned to Fang and kissed him, full on the lips. He didn't disappoint. As I expected, his eyes widened in surprise before his expression softened and he ceased fire. He kissed me back gently, expressing his feelings for me though a kiss. I, of course, was ready.

Against my better judgment and personal wants, I took my opportunity to escape. I jumped up and ran to my room as fast as I could. Iggy, unaware of me leaving, was still pelting Fang with popcorn.

I hopped into the shower (I've got one a bathroom in my room!) and washed off all of the left over butter. I had been hit all over. Fang, on the other hand, would probably just have to change his shirt, the luck (insert choice-swear-word here).

After I got out, I changed in the bathroom, and walked over to the door to close it because it was still open.

As the door closed, a foot was placed in the way. Fang then forced the door open and turned to me. Even though I could see the mischief in is black irises, I still had time to notice that he had showered and was wearing a pair of flannel PJ pants, no shirt. He picked me up and swung me over his back. I was hitting him while telling him, quietly of course, to _put me down_!!!!

He plopped me onto the bed, but stayed hovered over me. He leaned down for a kiss, and I was quick to respond.

We broke apart a few minutes later, and we were both breathing heavily. We laid together for a while, smiling, until he started to get up.

"No!" I exclaimed quickly.

He looked at me, still smiling, and raised an eyebrow.

I blushed, yes, _blushed, _but didn't take it back. "Please will you stay with me tonight?"

He pretended to think about it for a minute, and I slapped him. He grinned and laid back down with me. I snuggled up to him, and he wrapped his wings around me for the final time tonight.

"Good night, Max," he whispered gently to me.

"Good night, Fang," I answered quietly.

"I love you."

**A/N: Well? What did you think for my second story? This is going to be a two-shot, so stay tuned for Fang's point of view on this lovely evening!**

**~Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**(I really hate it when authors make chapters author notes, and I really hate myself at the moment.)**

**I'm **_**so **_**sorry that I haven't updated recently, but my life has been really busy lately, and I realize that that's no excuse. I'm not giving up on this story. I'm actually half way done with Fang's chapter. I've just had a lot going on at school with the end of the marking period, the 8****th**** grade year-long project (I'm studying birthstones!), and the musical I was in for school. I have spring break next week, so I'm definitely going to have it up next week, but I'm shooting for by Friday. **

**Sorry for the wait! :(**

**~Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: The day I own Max Ride is the day Fang wears pink… That could be an interesting fanfic…**

**Sorry this took so long to get out! You guys are the best! Thanks for the reviews :D **

**Oh, and I read **_**FANG**_**, but I won't spoil it in this story. I was very unsatisfied with the ending; therefore I am going to pretend it didn't happen.**

**Oh, oh, and when you're done reading, check out the author note at the bottom. I have a few questions to my readers about what books you've read.**

****

**Popcorn Part 2**

**(Fang's POV)**

I guess, in the end, it was all Max's fault.

"Please, Fang!!! Max said we could!" Nudge begged. Seriously, though. _The Titanic_?

"Max said she would watch it with us if you guys would," Angel pointed out.

I hated that reason. Ever since Hawaii, Max and I had gotten minimum (get it? Maximum? Minimum? No? Fine.) time alone together. This could be an excellent chance for just that…

"Okay. Gazzy, Iggy, and I will watch with you." I agreed.

"What!?!" They both exclaimed. "Max!!!" They called out to her.

"But I can't even see!" Iggy complained.

"Well, Max wants us too," I countered.

Gazzy stormed out of the room with Angel and Nudge, grumbling, but Iggy stayed back with me for a second to smirk at me and say, "Someone like-y Maxi!" He chose that point to run out of the room. I found this very smart.

As I walked out, I noted that Max got up to make what I assumed would be popcorn. A stray thought passed through my mind, praying that she wouldn't blow up the whole house, but you never know.

Iggy plopped down on the sofa chair recliner thing we had, and Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy made a pillow and blanket cocoon on the big couch. I plopped down in Max's seat, waiting for her to return. I put my head on a pillow resting against one of the two armrests and my feet on the other. When she did, she started passing the bowls in a circle, and I made sure to grab one so she couldn't hold it over me.

Max turned around, getting ready to sit back down when she saw me. She just stared. "Fang?"

"Yes?" I asked her, staring back with what I hoped was no expression.

She started to glare. "Move."

"Why?" I asked, smirking.

I could see it in her eyes. She had no real excuse. Then I say a flash of an idea in her eyes. "Because if you don't I'll have to sit on you."

My smirk turned into a full blown grin. "How is that a threat?" She glared at me, but still plopped down into my lap. I smirked and placed my arm gently around her waist. She just looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. She would be growling by now if it was anyone but me. She pulled my arm off of her and sat up. I didn't like this, so I put both of my arms around her and pulled her back into me. I noticed she was still mad and wanted to be ripping off my arms, but she made no move too. Maybe she really did like this.

"Can we just watch the movie?" Nudge asked impatiently.

"Don't worry! I'm here. We can press play now," Total exclaimed as he, Akila, and three of their offspring ran into the room. They hopped up onto the big couch with Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. She pressed play.

"Finally!"

I, for one, thought that the movie was made in the olden days, you know, when Max's _mom_ was still like, three, but I didn't say this out loud because I didn't want to hurt Nudge's feelings. Iggy had long grown bored, and I knew for a fact that he was making a new type of stink bomb. He still needed to… _harvest_… Gazzy's, um, _scent_, for it to work, but he could work on the shell now. Angel and Nudge were completely engrossed in the movie, and Gazzy obviously was watching closely, no matter how hard he was trying to hide it.

My Max, um, _I mean just_ _Max_, was watching, but I could tell that she found it corny and was wondering why they didn't just get together. I looked down to Max again before wrapping my wing around her. Her eyes shot up a little, but she didn't complain or anything. She even snuggled back a little into me. This was what I'd been hoping for. She rested her head on my chest after placing an empty popcorn bowl on the floor like the other bowls in the room were.

I'm sure that Max will never admit this, but I saw a few tears run a trail across her cheek when Jack died. I leaned down to her and whispered in her ear, "Oh no! Jack died. Boo who. Even Max is crying!" I knew that she knew I was teasing her, and she took the opportunity to sap me. Angel and Nudge we silently crying, and Total was practically bawling, but Gazzy had amused me the most, because he actually was crying too. Even that didn't prepare me for what happened next.

"No! Jack! How could you die and leave her!" a voice exclaimed. It was Iggy. He would _never_ live this down.

I watched Max usher the little ones to bed. When she came back, the three of us older kids decided that we wanted to watch another movie. Max went and made more popcorn while Iggy and I picked the next movie.

"What one is this?" he asked. He was holding up _Twilight_.

"_Stepbrothers_," I told him.

"Let's watch this one," he offered.

"No, I want to watch Wolfman," I countered.

Max walked in a moment later and asked, "Really Iggy? _Twilight_?" She looked thoroughly confused.

"This isn't _Twilight_. It's _Stepbrothers_." He sounded as confused as she looked. I smiled, but dropped it before anyone noticed.

She raised her eyebrows. "Sure," she agreed sarcastically. "I'm picking the movie." She walked over and picked up a movie to watch, but popped it into the DVD player before we could see the title. She walked back over to where I was sitting, the loveseat, and plopped down on me again, bringing the popcorn with her. Iggy grabbed the other bowl and took the big couch.

As the title, _The Proposal_, flashed across the screen, I started to complain. I told Iggy, who then followed suit, but we ended up watching the movie anyway. I heard it was supposed to be funny. The first half of the movie went as expected… until Max started to nod off. I, being the most caring, considerate, affectionate boyfriend I am, pulled her in closer to me and started to rub between her wings where I knew she licked it, further sending her into the world of the unconsciousness. Pretty soon, Max was fast asleep…

… Until the popcorn hit her head.

She shot up; nearly pulling my wings off in the process. (They work better as a blanket with all of the feathery insulation.) She glared at Iggy, who was laughing silently because of the movie, and then she chucked a handful of popcorn at him.

"What?" he asked angrily as the popcorn hit his head.

"Why did you throw popcorn at me!?!" she demanded.

He looked to Max, genuinely confused. "When?"

"Just now…" she trailed off and I could tell she was looking at me.

She grabbed the bowl of popcorn and dumped it over my head.

I could feel my emotionless mask fall as I portrayed the surprise she knew I felt. I looked to her, and then I started to pelt the spilt popcorn at her.

"Fang! Stop!" She whisper-yelled, trying not to wake up the kids. Iggy, not wanting to miss out on the fun, turned and started to pelt popcorn at her with me, too.

She screamed playfully, but tried to jump up. I, luckily, had put my free arm in a death grip around her waist.

"Guys! Stop," she laughed freely. I really had missed that laugh lately…

She turned to me and did what I never expected her to do: she kissed me, full on the lips. My eyes widened in surprise before my expression softened and I ceased fire. I kissed her back gently, expressing as much of my feelings for her though a kiss as I could.

What happed next surprised me just as much. She jumped up and ran to her room as fast as she could. Iggy, unaware of her leaving, was still pelting me with popcorn.

"Iggy, I know you have better hearing than that. You _know_ she left," I stated bluntly.

"Yes, but when else do I get to pelt you with popcorn?" he asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well then, have fun cleaning up," I told him as I got up and left the room. I walked back to my room, showered, changed, and made my way back to Max's room. She was closing the door, but I stopped her by putting my foot in the way. She looked at me suspiciously as I forced the door open. I noticed that she was wearing a camisole and a pair of shorts, the king made out of sweat pant materials. I quickly lifted her up and threw her over my shoulder, ignoring the silent protests she gave.

I plopped her on the bed and hovered over her. I leaned down for a kiss, and she was quick to respond.

We broke apart a few minutes later, and we were both breathing heavily. We laid together for a while, smiling, until I started to get up.

"No!" Max exclaimed quickly.

I looked at her, still smiling, and raised an eyebrow.

She blushed, yes, _blushed, _but didn't take it back. "Please will you stay with me tonight?"

I pretended to think about it for a minute, and she slapped me. I grinned and laid back down with her. She snuggled up to me, and I wrapped my wings around her for the final time tonight.

"Good night, Max," I whispered gently to her.

"Good night, Fang," She answered quietly.

"I love you."

****

**A/N: Well there you go. Fang's POV is almost three hundred words longer than Max's. Boys are so complicated. *rolls eyes playfully* I briefly considered writing up what happens in the morning (does the flock find them huddled up together, or do they wake up sweetly in each other's arms) but I liked this ending better.**

**Please review to tell me if this is any good! I'll give you your very own personally Fang plush doll!!! Or if you're like my friend Vanessa, your very own Iggy doll!**

**Poll:**

**In a review, please tell me if you have read any of the following:**

**Max Ride (Duh)**

**Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater**

**Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick**

**Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins (Haven't read it yet, but it's on my list)**

**Vampire Academy 1-4 by Richelle Mead**

**House of night 1-6 by P.C. and Kristen Cast**

**Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer (Because my friend would kill me if it wasn't on the list)**

**Gallagher Girls (I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You; Cross my Heart Hope to Spy ect.) by Amy Carter**

**Any other good books that you have for suggestion? Preferably between 300 and 700 pages for a teenager? Multiple books in the series if there are?**

**~Alex**


End file.
